Dual Wield
Dual Wield , also known as Two-Swords or Double Sword, is a recurring ability in the Final Fantasy series. It is usually associated with the Ninja class. Like its name suggests, it allows characters to equip a weapon in each hand and thus attack twice, using each weapon once. Appearances ''Final Fantasy II All characters, including temporary-playable characters are capable of dual wield, as they can substitute shields for weapons. This allows one to significantly boost damage output since shields reduce attack power. One could also dual wield shields for added defense, making it rather useful for mages who do not need much in the way of attacking power. In the NES version of the game, dual wielding is completely ineffective due to a bug. Final Fantasy III Dual Wield is the innate ability for all jobs, so every playable characters are capable of equipping two weapons or shields regardless of their current job. Final Fantasy IV Yang Fang Leiden and Edge can equip weapons in each hand. Unlike most other games, the weapons count as the same attack, and Yang and Edge cannot use them to attack twice. Final Fantasy IV -Interlude- In the sequel of ''Final Fantasy IV, Yang Fang Leiden and Edge are the only character who can equip weapons in each hand, and it functions the same way it did in the previous game. ''Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Edge, Tsukinowa, Yang, Ursula, and the Monks all dual-wield. All weapons the three can equip can be dual-wielded, though Yang, Ursula, and the Monks can only equips claws. Final Fantasy V Dual Wield is the level five ability for the Ninja class, learned for 450 ABP. This is the first time in the series in which Dual Wield is a separate ability. There is a glitch in the iOS version involving the Dancing Dagger, where if the player dual-wields the Dancing Dagger with another weapon and has the Dancing Dagger attack first and it uses Jitterbug that kills the enemy, the attack from the other weapon will bring the vanished enemy back on the screen. The enemy counts as defeated, and will never attack. The battle is won after killing all other enemies. Final Fantasy VI The Genji Glove Relic allows a character to equip a weapon in each hand. Due to a bug in the game, damage is reduced by 25% whenever a character equips the Genji Glove, but only one weapon. The damage algorithm was supposed to give this reduction when two weapons are equipped. There is a glitch involving using two weapons with the Jump command; after the player initializes the Jump command, Jump will pick one of the two weapons to use, though the graphic of the weapon in the right hand of that character will be used all the time. And if either of these weapons is a spear, regardless of which weapon the command chooses, the damage will always be doubled. Final Fantasy XI Dual Wield is a Job ability in ''Final Fantasy XI. It is obtained by Ninjas at level 10, Dancers at level 20, and Thieves at level 83. Blue Mages can obtain it as early as level 80 by equipping at least two of the three spells; Blazing Bound, Animating Wail, or Quadratic Continuum. Higher levels in Dual Wield can be obtained by the Ninja and Dancer job classes in order to reduce the delay added by wielding two weapons at once. ''Final Fantasy XIII-2 Noel attacks using two swords in battle: one shorter, and one longer. Shorter sword deals minimal damage to the target, while the longer maximizes the damage output. The dual blades can be combined into a spear. Final Fantasy Type-0 King, Machina, and Rem all wield two of their respective weapons, handguns, rapiers and daggers, though this is purely for aesthetic purposes and has no effect on the damage they can inflict. However, this does allow them to perform multiple attack combos. Final Fantasy Tactics The Ninja has Dual Wield (called Two Swords in the PS version) as a support ability. A character can be very powerful if Dual Wield is equipped as a support ability in the Knight class, as Ninjas cannot equip the more powerful swords that Knights can, without another support ability. Final Fantasy Tactics Advance Ninjas are able to learn the ability Double Sword from the Nosada for 999 AP. It is effective, as it not only allows one to equip two weapons, but by doing that, one will be able to learn two abilities at the time, or learn one ability at twice the speed. This applies to all jobs, as long as Double Sword is the set support ability and that the weapon equipped has a skill that can be learned. If the weapon is a two-handed weapon, double sword is nullified, which means no dual wielding of Bows, greatswords, or greatbows. There is no need to classify other weapons (spears, maces, broadswords, rapiers, etc.) as being available for dual wielding because only humans in this game can dual wield, and there are certain weapons only available for other races to equip. Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift Ninjas can learn the Dual Wield ability from the Ragetsu-denbu for 990 AP. The effect is the same as the previous game. While humes can equip books, and in the case of the Agent class, guns, neither can be dual wielded, the second due to the Agent being unable to change jobs. This is one of the few abilities that requires 990 AP to master, along with the Ultima abilities and the Red Mage's Doublecast. Bravely Default Dual Wield is the specialty support ability of Ninjas. Normally, when equipping a weapon in each hand, only 50% of the weapons' physical attack is be applied (plus the hands' own physical attack). However, Dual Wield makes the physical attack of the weapons on each hand 100%. Final Fantasy Dimensions Dual Wield is the final ability for the Ninja class, requiring 625 AP to learn. It requires 2 slots to equip and use. Dissidia Final Fantasy Onion Knight gains the Dual Wield ability in his EX Mode. It boosts the damage done by his physical attacks and makes them do more hits. Dual Wield is also referenced in Bartz's EX Burst "Spellblade-Dual Wield-Rapid Fire", and features him using two weapons at a time to strike opponents. Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Onion Knight's Dual Wield ability functions the same as in the original ''Dissidia. Bartz's EX Burst is renamed "Master Mime", but is identical in execution. ''Final Fantasy Artniks Final Fantasy Fables: Chocobo's Dungeon'' Chocobo, while as a Ninja, can use dual wield. Instead of allowing Chocobo to fight with two weapons, it increases his walking speed. It costs 400 JP to learn and 2 SP to use. it:Doppia arma Category:Limit Breaks Category:Support Abilities Category:Final Fantasy V Abilities Category:Final Fantasy Tactics Abilities Category:Final Fantasy Tactics Advance Abilities Category:Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift Abilities